With the rapid popularity of RFID technology in many industries, its use in the apparel industry is becoming more prominent. Currently, RFID tags are mostly attached to price tags, which may be mounted either at the retail shop, or at the distribution center of the retail shop, or even at the factory. The purpose of RFID tags as attached to the price tags of apparel is mainly for logistics and price management. Often, the RFID tag is used for anti-theft purposes.
An additional purpose that is just becoming a requirement is for anti-counterfeiting purpose. For expensive branded clothing or bags, the need for anti-counterfeiting is of utmost importance. This application of RFID technology is to protect intellectual property rights of the brand and to insure authentication. In this application, just applying an RFID tag to a price tag is not sufficient, as the price tag is a separate item and can be easily counterfeited. The RFID tag must be hidden inside the bag or clothing or made difficult to access.
Another problem of apparel is the process of washing and the need to sort out the ownership of each piece of clothing after the washing cycle. This is particularly important for management of uniforms of hotels, schools, police, military, costumes and etc.